


Thank You, Kylan

by kylansfirca



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Takes place in episode 6 after the ceremony for the all-maudra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylansfirca/pseuds/kylansfirca
Summary: [Short One-Shot] Kylan wakes up to find Brea standing alone after the ceremony for the All-Maudra.





	Thank You, Kylan

Kylan opened his eyes to the view of the brothers above. He felt the rocks below him, and the aches and pains of their journey gradually crept up too. He realized—like he has every time he has woken since he left Sami Thicket–that this wasn’t a dream. He was part of the resistance against the Skeksis.

He slowly sat up, noticing the sleeping forms of his friends around him in the faint light of their dying fire. _How much has changed_, he thought. Before he met Naia, Kylan never had a _real _friend. The other Spritons teased him for his lack of athleticism. They only viewed him as the weak son of a Spriton who betrayed their clan by falling in love with a Stonewood. It was different now. He had friends he could depend on now and friends that depended on him.

Kylan suddenly heard the crumble of pebbles towards the direction of the crystal desert.

There he saw her, standing by the cliff’s edge, looking lost in the darkness around her. He walked towards her as if he were hypnotized by the sight of her ghostly hair blowing in the desert breeze. Her silver locks were still vibrant as ever in the dead of night.

“Brea?”

Her eyes went wide as the sudden voice ripped her away from her thoughts. She turned around to see Kylan standing a few steps behind her with his arms delicately raised. 

“I’m sorry,” he said in a soft tone, “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Brea sighed, turning around again to face the vast sight of the crystal desert. She folded her arms, clutching them tightly against her stomach. “It’s okay, I should really be more alert when I’m on watch.”

She tried to keep her voice as even as possible, but Kylan could hear the sadness in her words.

He wished that he could find the words to help soothe her grieving, but no one ever found them when he was grieving the loss of his own parents.

“Do you think my mother heard our song?”

He closed the few steps between them to stand beside the Vapran princess.

“I believe all of Thra did. They will know of the sacrifice their All-Madura made for the protection of all Gelfling. Naia, Gurjin and I will make sure of it.”

Brea nodded, hoping with all she had that the Song-Teller’s words were true. He had been a more silent presence within the group up until their song by the fire’s light. She was grateful for his words.

She suddenly leaned over to kiss the song-teller’s cheek.

“Thank you, Kylan.”

Kylan touched his cheek where Brea’s lips had been. His face grew warm and he was glad she couldn’t see his blush in the darkness.

“Uh…I…you’re welcome!”

Kylan cleared his throat after a few seconds of silence.

“You should, um, get some rest, Brea. We may not have the privilege of rest in the days ahead. I’ll take over the watch.”

The Vapran Princess agreed and left Kylan alone to his watch. 


End file.
